neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Valindra Shadowmantle
Valindra Shadowmantle is an evil elven wizard who turned into a lich. Valindra plays an important role for the storyline of the Neverwinter Game. She is the main force behind the massive attack on the City of Neverwinter. During her former life, Valindra was an Overwizard of the Host Tower of the Arcane and Master of the North Tower, responsible for the Brotherhoods operations in the northern quadrant of Faerun. Later, she became an important player in the politics of rebuilt Neverwinter. Personality Valindra never felt the same respect for community that other Moon elves shared. She grew into a self-absorbed individual who cared little for anything that wasn't connected to her own interests or goals. Valindra prided herself on her intellect and would rather talk her way out of a fight than blast an opponent with magic. That said, she wouldn't hesitate to kill or maim an enemy if the situation demanded it. History Before Neverwinter: Born in 1225 DR in the High Forest, where she trained as a Wizard. Frustrated with the slow pace of her education, she left her homeland in 1322 DR to pursue her own goals. Valindra made her way to Mirabar where she found little trouble persuading a trusting old wizard to take her on as an apprentice. After a year working with her mentor she murdered him and appropriated his spellbooks and magic items. From there she headed for Luskan and made contact with the Arcane Brotherhood, eventually earning a place as one of their lesser agents in 1362 DR. Since then she applied herself to carrying out assignments with precision and alacrity, gaining a reputation that put her in good stead when the Archmage Arcane sought a replacement Overwizard of the North Tower in the wake of his purging of the organization in late 1371 DR or early 1372 DR. It apears that after the destruction of the Hosttower of the Arcane, and the death of herself and her husband Arklem Greeth she appeared to have become a lich. Their phylacteries were made from gems that were given to them by Jarlaxle. She had long lustrous black hair, delicate features and the inner flames in her eyes common to liches. She seemed to enjoy being reminded of her beauty and she appeared to be sweet at times. But her instability grew over time and she became more unstable and aggressive in combat - not caring if allies got caught in the cross fire. During her travels with the fanatics of Asmodeus under the command of Thay she showed that she was fully willing and hoping to join in the ranks of Szass Tam. Using a powerful rich-red ruby scepter of Asmodeus that was given to her by Szass Tam and with the prayers of the cultists, she called forth a pit fiend called Beealtimatuche whom in the end was responsible for the death of Bruenor Battlehammer. She was cast below ground in her wraith form by Jarlaxle and as she did so she swore to murder Jarlaxle, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Dahlia Sin'felle. Videos Further Reading *Valindra on Forgotten Realms Wiki *Valindra on Wizards of the Coast Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Lichs Category:Bosses